


the chronicles of Clarasti

by vstrxq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vstrxq/pseuds/vstrxq
Summary: two idiots in love





	the chronicles of Clarasti

**Author's Note:**

> HII DKNJVKF SO rissa chan wrote this and i edited it enjoy 😻😩

Hasti one day came back in the apartment sad.  
Clarissa wondered and scratched her bald head “why is she sad?” she thought, maybe because she lost her shavers again.  
So clarissa came up with a plan on her head and said "Hasti, be ready in 6 go dress up"  
"Where are we going?" Hasti asked, in her low ass voice.  
"Somewhere, taking you somewhere and no you are not driving. You crashed us into a pole last time smh"  
"why not I thought it said go left"  
"THERE WAS A POLE"  
"It said go left????"  
"Hasti, Bye"  
5 hours later

"Ayo Wifey are you ready?" Clarissa yelled from across the house.  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Hasti yelled back.  
A few min later

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG IN THE BATHROOM"  
"masturbating obviously duhh"  
"WHAT," clarissa said. "OEKDKE JUST HURRY UP OGMMG"

As they arrived at the club hasti asked "omg where are we???"  
"at the club duh”  
"you said we were going to the library?"  
"smh going to the library and dressed up?? no pls dont study at the club💔"

They went in the club and showed their card thingies and as they went in all eyes turned to them both and watched as they both walked in "Yes bitches I know we are beautiful, smh yall aint even close to being bald like us" clarissa sneered at the staring crowd.  
They went and sat on one of the stools and ordered a drink (strong drinks😻).  
They drank around 10 shots and things were getting lit, hot, and spicy😻.  
So Hasti and Clarissa went and joined a game in the club where people were doing body shots.  
Our theme song, sugawara senpai singing under the sea, came on, and yall couldnt resist and you yall just had to dance, and go wild😻, and grind on each other😻.  
As the lights went off on Hasti and Clarissa's bald shiny heads, they got tired and decided to sit down. As clarissa looked around the room she spotted some people going on with it, makking out, almsot having sex.  
"Hasti, are you seeing what i'm seeing"  
"yes why are you watching them make out"  
"because its hot" Clarissa replied.  
"Omg u wanna do something fun?" Hasti asked.  
"what fun?”  
"lets go upstairs and barge in the rooms and ruin the mood😻" Hasti insisted. "Or watch them have sex, of join them, so which do you prefer"  
“Both” Clarissa replies.  
So they barged in one of the rooms where the noise was coming from.  
"ayo are yall having sex" Hasti said.  
Clarissa looked at Hasti and pointed, “omg we should join thats hot"  
And yall can just imagine the rest.


End file.
